Drugs and Kisses
by rayxruu
Summary: hoho saya kembali dengan FF ketiga saya dengan pair tetap ToraxSaga XDDD review jangan lupa minna-sama *maksa* sangkyuuu


Title : Drugs and Kisses

Author : RayxRuu

Rate : PG-13

Pair : ToraxSaga

Warning : MxM, kiss scene

Disclamer : PSC belong, but the storyline is mine

Summary : "uum—Saga kecilkan suhu pendinginnya" he? dia mengigau? bahkan mesin pendingin kami pun tak aku nyalakan dari semalam. Bisa-bisanya dia kedinginan.

"Nee~ Tora kau sudah selesai?" aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah laki-laki yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya persis di depanku. Kami duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja makan, dengan kertas yang berserakan di atasnya, beberapa kaleng softdrink dan bungkus cemilan.

"hampir—" Aku mendengus, sejak tiga jam yang lalu dia selalu mengatakan hampir hampir dan hampir, tapi kenyataannya sekarang tengah malam, dan dia masih saja sibuk dengan paper nya. Aku gemas sendiri, iseng tangan ku meraih kaca mata minus yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya membuat Tora terhenyak dan protes atas ulah jailku.

"kembalikan Saga—" oh dia sedang mengancamku dengan memasang tampang serius, tangannya mengadah meminta ku untuk mengembalikan kacamatanya. Aku menilik-nilik kaca mata Tora, sengaja membuatnya emosi.

"ayolah Saga, aku harus menyelesaikan paper ku sebelum hari Rabu" Tora berusaha merebut kaca matanya dari tangannya, tetap dalam posisi duduk. "sekarang masih hari SabtuTora, masih ada beberapa hari untuk mengerjakannya kan? kau butuh istirahat—" Aku masih berusaha mempertahankan kaca mata itu jangan sampai terebut Tora.

"oke-oke" Tora berhenti, aku mengerutkan kening ku, lalu aku tersenyum saat melihatnya menutup laptopnya dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang berantakan di meja makan. Aku bisa melihat tanda kelelahan di wajahnya, sejak diterima di perusahaan yang baru dia harus membawa pulang setumpuk pekerjaan yang kadang bisa membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman sementara keesokan harinya dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

Tora masih membereskan kertas-kertas nya, memasukkan ke dalam map dan menyimpannya di tas yang sedari tadi tergeletak dilantai. Lalu Tora menatapku,

"apa?"

"kaca mataku"

"kau kan sudah tidak mengerjakan pekerjaanmu, jadi akan aku simpan" kumasukkan kaca mata Tora kedalam kotak kaca mata miliknya. Ia mendengus kesal dan aku suka itu!

"kau terlihat tampan tanpa kacamatamu" aku menopang dagu sambil menatapnya, mengamati mata tajam yang tersembunyi dibalik kaca mata minus, oh Tuhan dia benar-benar tampan.

"hei—kau sedang berpikiran jorok ya?" Tora melambai-lambaikan tangannya persis didepan wajahku dengan tampang bodohnya. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku dan beranjak dari meja makan, meletakkan kotak kaca mata Tora diatas meja TV lalu menghapirinya yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, aku sedikit menunduk, pandangan kami bertemu lalu entah siapa yang memulai bibir kami telah bersentuhan, di awal. Kurasakan tangan kanan Tora menarik tengkuk leherku, dan kini dia berusaha melumat bibirku, aku tersenyum ditengah ciuman ini dan mendorong dada nya secara tiba-tiba, ciuman tadi kuakhiri.

"Saga?" Tora tampak kecewa, "nee—lihat apartemen kita berantakan, sekarang tidur lalu besok bantu aku beres-beres!" Tora tampak kaget, hendak protes tapi aku berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya di ruang makan.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur king size tempat biasanya aku dan Tora beristirahat, merasakan hawa panas yang tertinggal di tubuhku saat kami berciuman tadi, aku penasaran tapi Tora begitu cepat menyusulku dan mematikan lampu kamar "Oyasuminasai—" Tora mencium kening ku di tengah gelapnya kamar, panas itu kembali terasa.

Aku menatap puas beberapa menu sarapan yang telah selesai aku buat dan kini telah ku susun di meja makan. Setelah sarapan baru kami akan membereskan apartemen ini. Kulihat jam dinding di atas lemari es, sudah jam 7 pagi tapi dia belum keluar kamar, sepertinya aku harus menyeretnya ke meja makan.

"Tora ayo bangun—" kugoncangkan tubuh besarnya yang masih tertutup selimut tebal hingga mencapai puncak kepalanya, tak ada respon, dia hanya menggeliat dan kembali tidur

"hey pemalas, kau sudah berjanji akan membantu ku bersih-bersih, sekarang bangun lalu sarapan" aku menyingkap selimut dari tubuhnya, dan eh apa? kenapa dengannya? dia.. dia menggigil?

"uum—Saga kecilkan suhu pendinginnya" he? dia mengigau? bahkan mesin pendingin kami pun tak aku nyalakan dari semalam. Bisa-bisanya dia kedinginan.

"hey Tora kau kenapa?" aku mengguncang-guncangkan kembali bahunya, dia memegang tanganku, tangannya dingin sekali. Reflek aku menyentuh dahinya, oh Tuhan dia demam! dan bodohnya aku lama sekali menyadarinya.

"uum—huu…" Tora masih menggigil sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, aku menyelimuti nya lagi "kau demam Tora, akan aku buatkan bubur hangat untuk mu setelah itu minum obat dan istirahatlah" aku hendak beranjak dari kamar sampai tangan nya menahan pergelangan tanganku, menahanku dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu, aaah kenapa kau bisa begitu terlihat lemah saat sakit Tora? tatapan mata mu yang tajam itu seakan hilang.

"nani?"

"jangan pergi—" pinta nya lemah, masih menahan tanganku, perlahan aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menurutinya.

"aku hanya kedapur dan membuatkan mu bubur" aku tersenyum sambil perlahan berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangan dinginnya di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Dia menggeleng lemah dengan ekspresi memohon, hah! aku menutup mataku, sifat manja nya kumat!

"ayolah Tora, kau harus makan lalu minum obat" aku masih berusaha membujuknya, dia tetap tidak bergeming, sekarang dia malah mencengkram tanganku. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya terasa begitu berat.

"lihat? kau benar-benar sakit,kalau begitu biarkan aku mengambil air dan handuk Tora" aku merajuk, sial bisa-bisa nya aku memohon padahal ini demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Tora membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatapku, "janji?"

Hah? Janji untuk apa?

"janji hanya mengambil air, tidak ada acara memasak bubur—" aku mendengus

"hai! aku janji—" akhirnya dia melepas genggaman di tanganku dan membiarkan ku beranjak dari kamar. Aku mengambil handuk kecil dari lemari, lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil baskom kecil dan mengisi nya dengan air lalu kembali ke kamar sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku bisa membuatkannya bubur.

"lama sekali" Tora berkomentar tanpa ekspresi saat aku duduk disebelahnya dan mulai mengompres dahinya, "cerewet!" balas ku sambil tetap memegangi handuk di dahinya.

"Saga—" ia memanggilku lemah, "hhmmm.."

"maaf aku tidak bisa membantu mu beres-beres apartemen"

oh iya, aku bahkan lupa dengan rencana beres-beres itu, bahkan aku lupa dengan sarapan yang telah aku buat tadi, aku lupa semua hanya gara-gara Tora sakit, hanya sakit demam tentunya.

Aku menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa, beres-beresnya setelah kau sembuh"

"hah? ku kira kau akan tetap beres-beres, baru saja aku lega karena aku tidak harus membantumu" Tora tersenyum jahil, ish! tampangnya benar-benar membuatku jengkel, bisa-bisanya dia bercanda disaat sakit seperti ini.

"jangan harap!" dia terkekeh pelan

"nah sekarang kau harus makan Tora, orang sakit itu harusnya menurut" dan lagi-lagi dia menggeleng!

"aku tidak sakit Saga—" dia menghela nafas, lalu melepas handuk yang sedari tadi di dahinya.

"aku hanya sedang—tidak fit" Tora melanjutkan perkataannya sambil melirikku lengkap dengan senyuman jahil kebanggannya, langsung ku hadiahi dia dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil di lengannya, aku emosi!

"aah itte—" Tora meringis kesakitan, rasakan! dia pikir aku tidak bisa kejam padanya, walaupun dia sedang sakit atau sedang tidak fit seperti alibi yang tadi ia katakan.

"ingat dengan paper mu yang harus kau selesaikan? kalau kau tidak mau makan maka kau tidak akan fit seratus persen dan tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu" ini cara terakhir ku untuk membujukknya.

Tora terdiam, sekarang dia berpikir rupanya—

"baiklah"

heh? dia mau? Syukurlah.

"tapi aku tidak mau makan sendiri, tubuhku terlalu lemah barang untuk mengangkat sendok"

"heh? kau ini hanya demam bukan lumpuh Tora baka!" aku mencubit hidung mancungnya hingga berbekas merah dan meninggalkannya yang uring-uringan sambil memegangi hidungnya sendiri.

Sekitar 15 menit aku kembali ke kamar dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan obat demam yang aku ambil dari kotak P3K milikku. Tora tertidur dengan selimut yang tak beraturan, sepertinya dia bosan menunggu ku. Aku tertawa sendiri.

"Tora—" aku menepuk pelan bahunya, dia membuka mata sayu nya perlahan, aku ingin memakannya saat melihatnya dengan ekspresi seperti ini!

"kau bikin bubur di dapurnya Aoi ya? lama sekali" aku tertawa, apartemen Aoi letaknya beberapa blok dari apartemen kami, Tora terlalu berlebihan.

"kau bisa bangun?" ia mengangguk dan perlahan bangun, aku meletakkan beberapa bantal di punggungnya agar ia nyaman saat bersandar di ranjang. Aku mengambil mangkuk bubur yang kuletakkan di meja dekat ranjang lalu ku sodorkan ke Tora.

Tora mengernyitkan dahi, memandangi bubur yang masih kupegangi lalu beralih memandangi ku "suapin—" aku hanya mendengus, ku kira dia lupa soal suap-suapan bubur tadi.

30 menit separuh porsi bubur telah habis Tora makan, ini sungguh tidak mudah. Aku harus membujuknya agar ia menghabiskan makannya, tapi akhirnya aku menyerah. Separuh mangkuk sedang sudah lumayan untuk seukuran orang yang sedang sakit.

"nah sekarang acara penutupnya" kusodorkan segelas air putih dan satu tablet obat penurun demam ke Tora. Dia menerimanya dengan malas, lalu meminum obat tersebut. Aku tersenyum senang! serasa aku berhasil membujuk anak kecil untuk meminum obat.

Tora menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengembalikan gelas ke meja.

"pahittttttt—" tentu saja bodoh! mana ada obat yang manis.

"manja" komentar ku dingin sambil membereskan mangkuk bubur dan gelas. Tora menatapku sinis, ia mencibir.

Dan perlahan Tora meraih pinggangku, awalnya aku berontak, aku ini berat, dia malah memaksaku untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Meski sakit tenaga nya tetap kuat dan aku kalah. Dia mendekapku, nafasnya yang panas dapat kurasakan di leherku, suhu badannya masih terasa hangat tapi aku yakin beberapa jam kedepan akan kembali normal. Dia menarik kepalaku, memiringkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibirku, cukup lama sampai aku terbuai dan membiarkan lidahnya masuk dan menghisap bibirku lembut, namun….

"uughhh—" aku mendorong tubuh Tora yang memelukku, spontan aku berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar menuju wastafel di dekat meja makan.

"hoeeeeekkkkk—" aku berasa akan muntah

"hahahahaaaa…. rasakan!" Tora mengejekku dan tertawa keras sekali sampai suaranya terdengar keluar kamar, sial rasa obat yang diminum Tora tadi menguar di tenggorokkan ku, pahit.. sungguh pahit.

"arigatou Saga honey— ciuman tadi adalah obat termanis yang pernah aku rasakan" Tora setengah berteriak dari dalam kamar sambil terkekeh.

"sial—" aku mendesis kesal dengan rasa pahit obat yang enggan hilang di lidahku, "Toraaaa bakaaa! aku akan membunuhmu—" teriakku frustrasi.

OWARI


End file.
